


Un Beso

by schweinsty translations (schweinsty)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations
Summary: A Baze le gustaban los retos, y le gustaba Chirrut.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Un Beso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410771) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



> Traducción de la obra por Gondolin; todos los errores son míos.

A Baze le gustaban los retos, y le gustaba Chirrut. Así que retarlo constantemente en el quadrilatero de entrenamiento parecía tener sentido. Chirrut le dió una sonrisa traviesa y lo recibió golpe por golpe hasta que Baze quedó atrapado contra una pared con el pié de Chirrut a milimetros de su cuello en una patada interrumpida con precisión aterrorizante.

Chirrut bajó so pierna lentamente hasta que que tocaba la tierra. Estaba sudando, jadeando.

—Buen partido.

—Bueno por tu lado, quizás —Baze se quejó, desatando la cuerda que ataba su cabello, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Chirrut se le acercó otra vez y se puso en puntillas para besarlo en la nariz. Tal vez intentaba a besarlo en los labios, pero Baze lo dudaba. —Quieto.

Baze—trató en serio no enrojecerse. Esta cosa entre los dos de ellos es reciente. Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo antes de que empezara—Baze diría que todavía eran amigos. Esto era parte de lo que eran, lo fundamental de lo que eran el uno al otro.


End file.
